


¿Quién es el verdadero monstruo?

by Amayamgv



Category: SPNFamily, Supernatural
Genre: AU, Angels, Demons, Hell, King of Hell, Multi, SPN - Freeform, SPNFamily - Freeform, Supernatural - Freeform, The Cage, alternative universe
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-09-13
Updated: 2014-09-26
Packaged: 2018-02-17 05:30:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2298254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amayamgv/pseuds/Amayamgv





	1. Prólogo

Habían pasado casi seis años desde que los hermanos Winchester pararon el apocalipsis. Seis largos e intensos años, llenos de monstruos, de sorpresas, problemas y miles de inconvenientes. Ángeles, demonios, leviatanes, profetas, tablas... Ambos hermanos habían pasado por infierno y purgatorio, y habían vuelto, como siempre hacían. Se habían enfrentado a miles de inconvenientes antes y los habían superado absolutamente todos sin problemas. Pero ahora era diferente, el juego había cambiado: el mayor de los cazadores era ahora el ser que tantas veces habían cazado. Un demonio.

Dean había desaparecido de la faz de la Tierra, lo único que Sam sabía era que ahora era un demonio y que Crowley le estaba llenando la cabeza de pájaros. Se estaba volviendo loco buscándole por todas partes, torturando, matando, e incluso intentó hacer más de un trato. Pero nada surtía efecto, y Sam se temía que pudiera pasar lo peor, que Dean estuviera en el infierno que tanto había odiado unos años antes.

Mientras el hermano pequeño buscaba, el mayor estaba construyendo un reinado en "el sótano", como tantas veces lo había llamado. Ahora se sentía bien, libre de todas las cargas que había llevado sobre sus hombros durante tanto tiempo, sin preocupaciones, podía ir y venir del Infierno a la Tierra cuando quisiera, tenía mucho poder; era casi invencible. Tenía a todos los demonios a su disposición, menos a Crowley. Por el momento había estado bien, pero empezaba a hartarse de tener que seguir las órdenes de aquel indeseable demonio debilitado por su adicción, según él ya superada, a la sangre humana. Ahora quería ser el rey.


	2. Chapter 2

Era un sitio oscuro, el olor a sangre y a carne quemándose inundaba el ambiente. Los gritos, las súplicas de personas inocentes por que parase la tortura retumbaban por todas partes. Hacía tan solo unos meses al ahora ex-cazador de ojos verdes le hubiera parecido algo horrible, pero ahora disfrutaba de ello. Varios años antes había sido él quien estaba subido en el potro de tortura, suplicando piedad hasta que no pudo aguantar más y bajó para torturar a almas inocentes él mismo. Se había torturado durante tanto tiempo por ello... Pero ya nada de eso importaba. Volvía a disfrutar con la tortura, cada grito desgarrador de sus víctimas le producía un subidón de adrenalina, una sensación demasiado agradable y liberadora como para dejar de hacerlo.  
Dean terminó de prepararse y entró en una de las salas de tortura, sin mirar a la persona que se encontraba allí dentro se acercó a la mesilla con todos los utensilios necesarios para hacer sufrir a cualquier ser humano, e incluso a algún demonio si era menester. Dibujó una sonrisa de lado en su rostro, maliciosa, y sus ojos se tiñeron de negro en su totalidad. Cogió un cuchillo de la amplia colección que se encontraba sobre la mesa, no el más grande, pero sí el más afilado de todos, y sin desdibujar aquella aterradora sonrisa y con los ojos aún del color del carbón levantó la mirada hacia el joven que estaba atado de pies y manos en el potro de tortura.  
Las ansias de causar sufrimiento le habían cegado, y no pudo ver que conocía a aquel chico. La voz de él, entrecortada por el miedo y por la anterior sesión de tortura que aún le había dejado secuelas, hizo que el Winchester se limitase a hacer tan solo un arañazo sobre la piel del chico.  
-¿D-Dean.... eres tú? ¿Qué...? -no terminó de hablar, su sorpresa era demasiado grande como para encontrar dos palabras coherentes que juntar. Entonces Dean reaccionó, era Adam, su hermano bastardo. El que le sustituyó en su función como recipiente de Miguel y acabó condenado a la jaula de Lucifer para siempre. ¿Qué hacía allí? No lo entendía, pero tampoco le preocupaba. Se quedó observándole unos segundos, sin soltar el cuchillo en ningún momento, aunque con un atisbo de indecisión cruzando por su mente.

Sam estaba demacrado, desesperado. Llevaba meses sin dormir bien, buscando en todas partes. Las ojeras le llegaban hasta el suelo, la barba había empezado a crecer descuidada y sus ropas estaban sucias y llenas de agujeros. En ese momento se encontraba en la habitación de un motel en Nevada. Castiel le había llamado por un caso que había encontrado y que muy posiblemente estaría relacionado con la desaparición de Dean al convertirse en demonio, pero al final resultó ser un grupo de adolescentes que "adoraban a Satán" y que habían conseguido invocar a unos cuantos demonios menores. Una pérdida total de tiempo. "Al menos te ha distraído, te vas a volver loco si sigues así", le había dicho el ángel antes de volver a desaparecer, él también tenía problemas que resolver, empezando por el asunto de su gracia. Sam hundió la cabeza entre sus manos y respiró hondo, conteniendo las lágrimas que le llenaban los ojos y le abrasaban, deseosas de salir. ¿Qué iba a hacer sin su hermano? Nada. Era el único motivo por el que seguía vivo y cuerdo en la medida de lo posible. No iba a rendirse, haría lo necesario, cualquier cosa por encontrar a su hermano mayor y salvarle.


	3. Chapter 3

720 años había pasado en el infierno, la mayor parte de esos años compartiendo celda con Lucifer, albergando a Miguel dentro de él. Tan solo recordaba algunos momentos, en los que había conseguido hacerse con el control de su cuerpo y dejar a Miguel apartado. Lo poco que recordaba, eran intensas e interminables torturas, sin pausa, del que un día fue rey del Infierno. Recordaba escuchar los gritos que provenían de otras celdas, el olor a sangre y el sonido borboteante de ésta abandonando las heridas.   
Hacía tan solo unos treinta años que había conseguido salir de aquella jaula, de hacerse con el control total de su cuerpo. No sabía por qué, o quién, pero de un día para otro despertó y ya no estaba en aquel lugar, aunque el sitio en el que se despertó no se alejaba demasiado en cuanto a apariencia.  
Ahora eran demonios menores, aprendices, quienes solían encargarse de su tortura. Quienes intentaban o bien sacarle información sobre lo que había pasado dentro de aquella jaula -cosa que no recordaba- o bien hacerle acceder a ser él el torturador, pero aquello le convertiría en un demonio, en un monstruo. Gracias a sus hermanos y a todo lo que había vito sabía que no quería convertirse en algo así bajo ningún concepto. Sus hermanos... Al principio había tenido esperanzas en que se encargasen de sacarle de aquel antro, pero con el tiempo se habían disipado casi por completo.  
Durante todo ese tiempo había desarrollado una gran fuerza de voluntad, una enorme resistencia, así que no iba a acceder a la primera de cambio. Pero ahora estaba allí, atado, en un potro de torturas y con su hermano mayor o, al menos, el que había sido su hermano mayor, dispuesto a torturarle.  
-P-por favor... Dean... ¿eres tú? Dime que eres tú... -sabía que no lo era, era imposible que ahora fuera un demonio que se dedicaba a torturar inocentes.  
Le guardaba rencor, a él y a Sam, por dejarle abandonado allí abajo, viviendo tales horrores. Había pasado una eternidad pensando en todo lo que les diría, lo que les gritaría si algún día volvía a encontrarles. Pero verle allí, de esa forma... No podía, o más bien no quería creerlo.  
Se quedó paralizado, aterrado al ver sus ojos totalmente negros y aquella sonrisa macabra en sus labios. Tragó saliva y cerró los ojos con fuerza, haciéndose a la idea de que la tortura iba a comenzar de un momento a otro.

Sam dibujó una trampa para demonios en el suelo, preparó todo lo necesario para una invocación y cogió el libro en el que se encontraba el hechizo adecuado. Prendió con una cerilla el cuenco con los ingredientes y, seguidamente, empezó a pronunciar el hechizo. Mientras hablaba, en su interior rezaba por que el asqueroso demonio que tantos problemas les había causado apareciera.  
Pero pasaron horas, luego días, y no aparecía nadie. Todavía le quedaba una alternativa, hablar con Caín. No era muy arriesgado, y tan solo necesitba un hechizo localizador para saber dónde estaba, así que lo hizo.  
Consiguió todo lo necesario para llevar a cabo el hechizo y cuando le localizó cogió el Impala y se puso en camino. El viaje le llevó varios días, solo paraba para comer y dormía en el mismo coche. No podía pensar en otra cosa que no fuera encontrar y salvar a su hermano.   
Cuando por fin llegó a la vieja granja en la que vivía Caín, fue hasta la casa, llamó a la puerta y esperó con inquietud a que el Caballero del Infierno le recibiera de buena gana.

Metatron seguía en su celda en el cielo, sin abandonar su clásico humor que no hacía gracia a nadie ni su empeño en ser el nuevo Dios. Todos los días algún ángel se encargaba de interrogarle, de preguntarle por qué lo había hecho, sobre cómo reabrir el cielo...  
Desde que se enteró de que Dean era un demonio, Castiel no había vuelto a entrar en aquella habitación -hubiera preferido que el cazador estuviera realmente muerto, así al menos podría haberle salvado- pero la gracia que había tomado prestada empezaba a desintegrarse, sus poderes empezaban a desvanecerse, y si no conseguía tener su gracia dde vuelta acabaría siendo humano de nuevo, o incluso muriendo, y no podía permitir que eso pasara. No podía fallar a los Winchester una vez más, ya habían sido suficientes.  
Entró en la sala y se situó frente a la celda del escriba, le miró con su típica mirada penetrante, con el ceño ligeramente fruncido y, ahora, también con algo de frialdad. Si le había dejado vivir era por dos motivos: el primero, que no era como él, y el segundo, que le necesitaba vivo para averiguar cómo solucionar el problema de reabrir el Cielo.  
-Vaya, vaya... Mira quién se ha dignado por fin a hacerme una viita -habla con esa voz cantarina, aguda y desagradable que tanto irritaba a Cas, pero se mantuvo sereno y en calma, tomando una posición de seguridad que daba a entender que no le temía.  
-Metatrón -dijo cordialmente el ángel, como único saludo, y continuó hablando-. Sabes por qué estoy aquí, ¿me equivoco? -el ex-escriba deja escapar una risita, y una sonrisa iluminó su mirada. Se acababa de enterar hacía unas horas de que el mayor de los Winchester no había muerto, y que ahora era un demonio.   
-¿Qué tal todo, Castiel, ahora que tu princesa de ojos verdes es una puta de ojos negros? -el comentario incomodó un poco a Castiel, y le miró ladeando la cabeza, sin comprender.


	4. Chapter 4

Caín estaba en la biblioteca de su casa leyendo un libro cuando escuchó que alguien estaba en su puerta. Dejó el libro y las gafas de leer sobre una mesilla y se levantó a regañadientes, pero con infinita calma se dirigió a la entrada y abrió la puerta. Cuando vio allí plantado al cazador, con un aspecto horrible, demacrado y una expresión desesperada dibujada en su rostro, supo de inmediato qué había pasado. Le dio a entender con una mirada que pasara, y el pequeño de los hermanos asintió y se pasó una mano por el pelo antes de entrar en la casa. Llegaron a la biblioteca y cuando estuvo listo suspiró antes de hablar.  
-Supongo que ya sabes por qué estoy aquí –dijo, con los ojos vidriosos, llenos de miedo, rabia, impotencia, dolor y, sobretodo, desesperación. Su voz sonaba entrecortada y el labio inferior le temblaba de forma incontrolable.  
-Por favor, toma asiento –el Caballero del Infierno le indicó una silla y Sam se sentó en ella, mostrando impaciencia. Caín se sentó frente a él, en un viejo sofá de cuero marrón bastante desgastado. Tomó una bocanada de aire-, verás Sam, antes de que digas nada; sabes que avisé a tu hermano de que con la marca, venía una gran responsabilidad, y también consecuencias.  
-Sí, lo sé –respondió-. No voy a amenazarte, ni a malgastar el tiempo que no tengo en insultarte. Quiero que me digas qué tengo que hacer para salvar a mi hermano. Haré cualquier cosa, cualquiera –las palabras sonaban desgarradoras en boca del cazador, la obsesión -que llegaba a ser enfermiza- entre aquellos dos hermanos por salvarse el uno al otro de las garras de la muerte o de la oscuridad sin importar las consecuencias salía a relucir. El amor fraternal… Caín sabía bien lo que se sentía. “Cualquier cosa por salvar a mi hermano, cualquiera”, la frase resonó en su mente. Le recordaban tanto a él mismo, esos hermanos…  
-Siento decirte, Sam, que no hay forma de salvar a tu hermano. Ahora es un demonio, y ni siquiera querrá que lo salves. Lo siento mucho –claudicó, y antes de que Sam pudiera replicarle nada, estaba en su camino de vuelta en el Impala.  
-¡Joder! –gritó y golpeó el volante del coche, lleno de ira y rabia. Más tiempo perdido, pero no se rendiría tan fácil. Aunque eso supusiera su propia muerte, salvaría a su hermano, y una idea desesperada cruzaba su mente en aquel preciso momento. Lo haría, ya no importaba nada más.

-Adam, Adam, Adam… mi querido hermanito –Dean empieza a dar vueltas por la sala, jugueteando con el cuchillo entre sus manos y aún sonriendo de la forma más macabra-, ¿qué tal está tu amiguito Miguel? –Se acerca a él, mirándole a los ojos- Sé que estás ahí dentro, pequeño hijo de perra –susurra, dirigiéndose al arcángel. Adam no sabía ni siquiera si seguía dentro de él o no, pero su hermano parecía muy seguro, y eso le ponía los pelos de punta.- ¿Cómo es que estás fuera de esa jaula, hermanito? –El bastardo hizo caso omiso a todo lo que Dean le decía, pero no pudo evitarlo y en un impulso le escupió en la cara, con rabia.  
Dean hizo una mueca y ladeó la cabeza limpiándose la cara con una mano, y seguidamente soltó una risotada histérica. Su expresión se tornó seria de pronto, fría, más aterradora de que nunca Adam había visto. Más aterradora que el mismísimo Lucifer.  
Agarró el cuchillo con firmeza y, sin dudarlo un solo segundo, le clavó la hoja en el estómago. Una vez había introducido toda la hoja del cuchillo en el estómago del chico de ojos azules y la sangre salía de la herida a borbotones, apretó contra él y retorció el cuchillo repetidas veces, sin sacarle ni un segundo, causándole a su hermano pequeño un dolor agudo, insoportable para casi cualquiera. La sangre comenzó a emanar de su boca y los ojos azules se le llenaron de lágrimas.  
-Dean… por… fa-vor… -consiguió hablar a duras penas, haciendo un esfuerzo enorme por soportar lo indecible- Esto no eres tú Dean, tú no eres un monstruo.  
“Tú no eres un monstruo”. Aquellas palabras hicieron impacto en el demonio, le hizo recordar su humanidad durante una milésima de segundo. Pero apretó los labios y sacó el cuchillo de el estómago de Adam de golpe, haciendo así que sintiera un ramalazo de dolor, aunque mucho menor al que pensaba causarle.  
-Tú, no, sabes, quién, soy –y volvió a clavarle el cuchillo, esta vez en el pecho, muy cerca del corazón pero sin llegar a tocarle.  
Y, para Adam, Dean se volvió una mancha negra que poco a poco fue expandiéndose hasta tornarse todo en una oscuridad absoluta.

Con un excesivo nivel de alcohol en sangre, Sam no dejaba de darle vueltas a lo que iba a hacer. Sería retroceder a pasos agigantados, volver a la oscuridad de unos años antes –aunque pensándolo bien, habían vivido épocas mucho peores-. Tal vez unos días atrás no se hubiera planteado esa posibilidad ni en sueños, pero ahora no le quedaba absolutamente nada, y no tenía nada que perder. Era salvar a su hermano aunque muriese en el intento, o morir sin hacer nada. Y estaba claro que no se quedaría de brazos cruzados.  
Dio un último trago al whiskey escocés que tenía entre sus manos y dejó caer el vaso al suelo del búnker, que se rompió en cientos de pedazos con un golpe seco. Se levantó de la mesa, cogió una cazadora, las llaves del Impala y salió de allí de nuevo. Había acabado con todo el alcohol que tenían almacenado y quería, o más bien necesitaba más, pero se dijo a sí mismo que era suficiente. Se le venían encima largas horas de investigación, interrogatorios, torturas, hechizos y búsquedas para conseguir lo que quería hacer con éxito y lo antes posible. No tenía tiempo que perder.  
Ya dentro del coche, tuvo que apagar la música. Le recordaba demasiado a su hermano y eso le causaba un dolor psicológico insoportable, peor que cualquier tortura física a la que había sido sometido. Paró el coche frente a la casa de Bobby, no había vuelto allí desde… ni se acordaba cuándo, pero estaba seguro de que allí encontraría lo que estaba buscando.  
Tras ojear montones y montones de libros enormes, avistó el que necesitaba en una estantería. Se dirigió a ella y le cogió con sumo cuidado, como si fuera a desaparecer de repente si le agarraba con demasiada fuerza y todas sus esperanzas tras él. Le abrió con delicadeza y se sentó con él en la silla que Bobby solía utilizar. El viejo Bobby, que había sido como un padre para ellos… Si viera la situación en la que estaban les patearía el culo a ambos. Al imaginarse la imagen una de las comisuras de Sam se curvó hacia arriba, como queriendo convertirse en una sonrisa tímida, pero desapareció enseguida. Pasó rápidamente la parte del libro que hablada de ángeles y del cielo, y fue directo a la parte que hablaba de los sellos que abrían la jaula de Lucifer.

 

-Metatrón… si aún sigues vivo es porque puedes serme útil –dijo Castiel, con infinita calma. Tanta que a cualquier persona le pondría de los nervios.  
-Cas, Cas, Cas… sé que no vas a matarme, lo primero, porque no puedes. Lo segundo, porque no eres así.  
-No me conoces. Crees que lo haces, pero no es así en absoluto. He hecho cosas que tiempo atrás no habría hecho bajo ningún concepto, que el simple hecho de pensar en ellas me hiciera odiarme a mí mismo. Ya no tengo mi gracia, fui expulsado del cielo, he asesinado a cientos de mis propios hermanos –se mostraba impasible, aunque cada palabra que él mismo decía con completo convencimiento le quemaba, arrasaba con él por dentro. No estaba orgulloso de su pasado y nunca más volvería a estarlo, pero era cierto que haría cualquier cosa, ya no le quedaba nada que perder-, ¿Y aun así me subestimas? –Da un largo suspiro y chasquea la lengua- No lo hagas, no te conviene.  
-¿Es eso una amenaza? –la nariz respingona del autoproclamado Dios se arrugó, e intentó disimularlo en la medida de lo posible, evitando que Castiel se diera cuenta.  
Aquella conversación no iba a llevar a ninguna parte y Cas lo sabía, pero el ángel era paciente, y no dejaría de insistir hasta encontrar una forma de salvar a Dean Winchester, a él y a los ángeles caídos que aún quedaban vivos en la Tierra.


End file.
